Promise Me Something?
by JCJustinJoeyChrisLance
Summary: He knew what he was going to do. One step and it would all be over. He was going to take that step, when someone stopped him. T because mentions of suicide, abuse, eating disorders, self harm, and bullying.


He looked down at the ground, knowing what he was about to do. It was a 90 foot drop, it was the perfect place to do it. He hugged his arms about his torso, hating the brutal Minnesota weather, and thought back on his life.

_ "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Derek Diamond yelled, grabbing his wife, Brooke Diamond by the arm. He delivered a hard backhanded slap across her face. _

_"I was just going to the store, to g-get f-ood and paper towels." Brooke told him, hoping he would let her go._

_ Five year old James Diamond was up at the stop of the staircase, listening to what was going on. He should've been use to this by now, but he still had tears rolling silently down his face._

_"You better hurry up! You only have 30 MINUTES!" Derek yelled angrily as he pushed Brooke towards the door. _

_Brooke quickly grabbed her things and left as Derek started for the stairs. _

_James tried to dart away quickly. His father would never hurt him, but it was still a good idea to be safe. He was almost to his room when he felt his father grab his wrist roughly and spin him around. _

_"James, my boy! How are you today?" Derek asked looking down from his 6' 5" frame._

_"G-goo-" Before James could reply, he felt a large hand collide with his face._

_"DON'T. STUDDER." James looked up at his father with tearful eyes. His father never hit him before, why is he now? Why, all he did was stutter?_

James wiped away tears, thinking back to the first time his father hit him. Of course, it wasn't the last. It went on for years after that, getting worse with each beating. And some other things happened.

He kept on thinking back.

_"Hey Cindy, wanna go to the sixth grade dance with me this Friday?" James asked, flashing a dazzling smile in hopes of convincing her to go to the dance with him._

_Cindy Richards, the prettiest girl in school. Every guy wanted to date her, every girl wanted to be her. She had blond hair, that always has that '70s style curl in it. She had these big blue eyes, high cheekbones, and perfect pink lips. She had been competing in beauty pageants since she was 7 months old, and won Grand Supreme in almost all of them. _

_"Sure" She replied. He was better looking than all of the nerds asking her, and she knew he wouldn't try to get too far like all the jocks who were asking. _

_James was so happy. He went home and told his mom, extremely excited for the night._

_The night of the dance came, and he was all ready. He found a nice white tux to wear, he had his hair done perfect, and his teeth were whiter and brighter than Bob Saget. _

_He got to the dance and immediately found Cindy. She was in a long mint green dress that brought her eyes out even more. Her hair was just perfect. Everything was perfect. _

_"Hey Cindy" James said to her, looking her up and down. He thought he was the luckiest guy alive! _

_"Oh, Josh, I didn't tell you? I decided to come with Alex instead." She told him, grabbing onto some guy's hand and pulling him away to go grind on him on the dance floor._

_That hurt. _

James actually smiled at that a little, his first heartbreak. The thing that let him let himself go a little.

_James, now in ninth grade, was walking through the halls of his high school. _

_"WATCH OUT! THE ELEPHANT IS COMING THROUGH!" Someone who may or may not be named Alex yelled as James walked by._

_He heard snickers come from the other students as he kept his head low and tried to get to his class as fast as he could. _

_"Yo Fatzo! I heard your daddy use to make you get him off! Did you enjoy it, Rainbow?" Someone else yelled. James just started walking faster, trying his hardest not to beat the living crap out of who ever yelled that. _

_"Does this bring back any memories?" Someone asked as they pushed him down. His books went flying and his sleeves rolled up revealing his biggest secret-well, biggest secret since his father was arrested. _

_"No way! He's an EMO FREAK TOO!" Someone yelled as James ran off before the entire hall way bust into laughter. _

_Well almost the entire hall way._

_"Everyone just SHUT UP!" The captain of the hockey team yelled, silencing the entire hallway. The blonde beauty looked at them with disgust before grabbing James' books and going after him._

James thought back to then. He knew he had to change. Not stop harming change, but weight change. That's the night James ran out of the school (before he could hear the hockey player intervene) and went home and forced himself to throw up. That's the day he started skipping meals and eventually, fully out starving himself.

He was sick of this. That was two years ago, and even though he lost the weight, they still make gun of him for it. They still tease him about his dad. They still call him names because of the cutting. They still tease him with gay jokes even though he wasn't gay, he was bi. There's a difference.

He looked down, ready to jump.

He was about to step off the ledge when something stopped him.

"Please don't."

James turned around and saw the blonde dude from the school's hockey team staring at him. What was his name again? Kyle?

"Look, I know we've never talked, but please just get off the ledge and let me have at least one conversation with you." Kyle said, looking at James with pleading green eyes.

When James didn't budge, Kyle held his hand out to him. "Please?"

James sighed and got down, but still stayed close to the edge. "What do you want?"

"I want to get to know you." Kyle said, with a smile as he sat down on the ledge and patted to the seat next to him.

James sat down and looked straight ahead. "I'm the fat gay kid who got beat by his dad and started cutting himself."

"Okay, new approach. Tell me who you really are, you tell me one thing about you, and I'll tell you one thing about me." Kyle said to him.

"I'm James Diamond"

"Well James Diamond, I'm Kendall Knight"

'_Oh, his name is Kendall_' James thought.

"I hate this conversation"

"I love this conversation"

James was annoyed. Why was this dude wasting his time? He finally turned and looked at him, and was shocked at how good he was looking up close.

"I love hockey"

"Same here!"

He heard rumors that this kid has _amazing_ dimples, and he knew that would show them. They weren't just rumors.

"My favorite color is green"

"Same"

"I'm bisexual"

James had no clue what else to tell this guy so that's what came out.

"So there's another thing we have in common"

James snapped his head at the smirking blonde. Did he hear that right?

"I know, Kendall Knight, the star hockey play, likes dudes. Surprising, huh?" Kendall said, still smirking.

James could only nod back.

"Okay, so tell me, why are you up here?" Kendall asked James.

James told him everything-literally. Everything.

"Promise me something." Kendall demanded James.

"Promise what?" James asked him.

"Promise me you won't be up here again. Promise me that if you feel this way again, you'll call someone. Promise me you'll get help for your eating disorders and your self harm problem. Promise me that if I kiss you right now, you won't consider me crazy." Kendall told him.

Before James could even comprehend what Kendall just said, Kendall was kissing him. His soft lips moving perfectly with James's.

James pulled away. "I promise."

* * *

*Four years later*

Kendall was laying on James, his head in the crook of his neck. Carlos and Logan were down by the pool, and Mrs Knight and Katie were out getting high with Guitar Dude **(1)**.

"Thank you" James said, looking down at his boyfriend.

"For?" Kendall asked him.

"For loving hockey, for having green as a favorite color, for liking dudes."

"Okay?" Kendall asked, confused by what James was saying.

"The day we met, that's what we found out we had in common. That's what made me start loving you." James told his boyfriend.

"Thank you" Kendall said looking at the TV.

"For?"

Kendall looked up at his boyfriend. "For keeping your promise."

**(1) Everyone says they're out shopping or having a spa day so I decided to be special**

**This was random but I hope you liked it! Review please! Love ya 3 **

**~Katie~**


End file.
